Plante You!
by Drisana Curtis
Summary: Quatre Turks, un Vice-Président et une plante grasse. A première vue, rien de dangereux, mais avec eux, rien n'est jamais sûr.


_Note:__ Voilà un OS que j'ai fait lire à Kemael après de looooongues recherches dans mon disque dur et elle m'a dit que ça serait une honte de le garder et de ne pas le poster, et qu'en plus elle m'a menacée de ses Turks pour que je le mette.. Le voilà donc, ce petit OS dédié à Kemael que j'adore :D_

* * *

_**Plante you!**_

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là?

-J'en sais rien, mais au moins, je fais pas ENCORE des dossiers.

-C'est toi qui dis ça, Reno?

-Ouaip! Parce que les dossiers que tu fais pas, c'est moi qui me les tape!

-Oh! Ca n'empêche pas qu'on est là comme des cons.

-Lena a raison.

...

...

...

-J'aurais quand même préféré butter des gens.

-RENO!

-Ok!

Laissez-moi vous expliquer le ridicule de la situation: Tseng, Reno et Elena, les trois membres les plus importants des Turks, sauf Rude qui n'est pas là, les tueurs professionnels au service du Président Shinra, étaient tous les trois autour d'une énorme plante avec un seau et des chiffons en mains et semblaient... la laver, oui.

-Mais merde, quand même! Le boss aurait quand même pu nous filer un boulot à la hauteur de nos capacités, fit Reno.

-Si je comprends bien, répondit Tseng, il aurait dû t'envoyer boire dans un café?

-EXACTEMENT! Triompha le roux. Et puis je peux savoir pourquoi on doit verser la moitié d'une de MES bières dans un seau d'eau pour laver une fleur?

-Alors déjà, fit Lena, ce ne sont pas TES bières, ce sont celles de la société, et c'est pas parce que t'es le seul à en boire qu'elles t'appartiennent. Ensuite, on en met parce que ça nourrit les feuilles et pour terminer, c'est pas une fleur, c'est une PLANTE GRASSE!

-Ranafoute! Fit Reno. J'vais pas passer l'après-midi à laver une PLANTE GRASSE en la faisant boire comme un trou!

-J'vais le frapper, décréta Tseng du haut de son escabeau qu'il utilisait pour laver les plus hautes feuilles de leur poussière.

Reno, assis par terre, frottait les petites feuilles avec rage, manquant de les arracher, et Elena essuyait les feuilles à mi-hauteur.

-Il est con, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con! Grommelait Reno.

-Tu parles de qui?

-Du boss. J'sais pas c'que j'lui fais si j'le vois.

-Écoute, Reno, t'es le seul à te plaindre de la situation, alors tu te la fermes.

Enfin, Reno se tut.

-Tu vois quand tu veux! S'exclama Tseng sans lever les yeux de ses feuilles.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il en conclut donc que Reno lui faisait la gueule et n'insista pas. La porte du grand salon s'ouvrit et Rufus himself fit son entrée.

-Messieurs, salua-t-il.

-Hum, hum, fit Elena.

-Mademoiselle...

Puis, sans rien dire, il s'empara d'un chiffon, le trempa dans le seau de Tseng et aida à nettoyer la plante.

-Euh... Monsieur? Demanda Tseng. Vous faites quoi, là?

-Je remplace le chevalier tombé au combat, répondit le blond en désignant Reno, avachi sur le fauteuil, le restant de bière à la main, profondément endormi.

-Tout s'explique... grogna Elena. Vous n'êtes pas obligé, monsieur.

-Les gars, c'est lourd, appelez-moi Rufus, quoi! En public, je veux bien, mais là... On se connait quand même?

-Hum... D'accord... fit Tseng. Je crois qu'on arrive au bout, de toute façon.

-Au bout de quoi? Demanda Elena de l'autre côté du mini arbre en trempant son chiffon dans l'eau.

-Ben, du nettoyage de la plante, répondit Rufus.

-Oui. On réveille Reno pour qu'il passe l'aspirateur? Demanda Tseng.

-Je suis d'accord, décréta Rufus.

-Pareil, fit Elena.

Tseng descendit de son perchoir, salua Rufus au passage puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu à proprement parler et se dirigea vers le roux, suivit de près par Rufus alors qu'Elena allait vider l'eau des seaux.

-On le réveille comment? Demanda Rufus.

-Attends, j'ai une idée...

Le brun se pencha vers Reno et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille:

-Mon amour... Faut se réveiller...

Alors que Rufus était au bord des larmes de se retenir de rire et qu'Elena était choquée sur le seuil du salon, Reno bougea dans son sommeil, choppa Tseng dans ses bras qui n'eut le temps de rien faire pour l'éviter et nicha son visage dans son cou.

-Nan... Laisse-moi encore deux minutes, mon ange... fit-il d'une voix endormie.

C'en fut trop pour Rufus; il éclata de rire alors qu'Elena se précipitait pour ne pas qu'en tombant, il ne heurte la table basse.

Tseng, figé dans les bras de son subordonné, le réveilla franchement:

-Réveille-toi, Reno! Et lâche-moi aussi! Je te jure que si t'arrêtes pas tes conneries, tu passe dans les labos d'Hojo!

Reno écarquilla les yeux, percuta qui était dans ses bras, balança Tseng aux pieds du fauteuil et gueula:

-Ca va pas, nan?! T'es complètement cinglé! Et l'aut' blond qui se marre! Mais vous êtes tous allumés!

-Tais-toi, fit Tseng en se relevant et en se frottant le haut du crâne -finalement, c'était lui qui s'était pris la table. Et passe l'aspirateur autour de la plante, t'as rien foutu.

-Oh ben oui, tiens! J'suis fait pour ça! Yes sir, Ok sir! Singea Reno en se levant et en allant chercher l'aspirateur. Hey, boss! Si vous trouvez un glandu à butter d'ici cinq minutes, j'suis partant, hein!

-C'est ça, ouais, passe l'aspirateur et on verra, fit Rufus, en pleurs de rire et difficilement retenu par Elena, vite aidée de Tseng.

Reno revint quelques secondes plus tard, jurant et pestant, écrasé sous le poids de l'aspirateur des années 70 qu'il portait à moitié sur son dos, à moitié sur son épaule, et qui arrivait encore à trainer par terre.

-J'vous déteste... grommela-t-il en roulant des yeux alors que Rufus repartait dans une de ses très rares crises de fou rire.

Il posa avec effort l'aspirateur à terre et le brancha. L'éclair qui jaillit de la prise électrique au moment où le roux branchait l'appareil l'électrocuta sans préambule et il s'écroula.

-Reno! Cria Elena en lâchant brutalement Rufus pour se précipiter sur le roux inconscient.

Le blond avait arrêté de rire et fixait horrifié le corps inerte de Reno, à moitié écroulé dans les bras de Tseng, immobile lui aussi.

Reno gigota un peu, les neurones explosés:

-Grrrmmmblll... Gha.

-Reno? Reno! RENO, TURK LE PLUS DEBILE DU MONDE, REPONDS-MOI! S'énerva Elena.

-Gha.

-Reno! Fit Lena, presque désespérée, les larmes aux yeux.

-Attends, laisse faire, fit Tseng en lâchant Rufus qui s'écrasa lamentablement au sol.

-Hey! Fit-il. Lui on l'aide et moi, j'peux me briser la nuque sur la table que tout le monde s'en fout?

-Désolé, boss, répondit Tseng. Mais il s'est fait électrocuté, et on a besoin de lui...

-Et tu ne peux pas venir nous aider? Demanda Elena.

-J'ai pas envie de l'aider, répondit Rufus avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

-Rufus...

-Tseng...

-Si tu viens pas nous aider, je lui dit que tu as frappé Rude. Il va pas être content, c'est son meilleur ami.

-Je m'en fiche complètement. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire.

-Reno, dit Tseng en se penchant sur Reno. Je dois te dire que Rufus, ton patron, a frappé Rude, ton meilleur ami. Tu as compris?

-Gha?

-Tu vois, il capte rien! Triompha Rufus.

Tseng donna une baffe à Reno et lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire?

-Rufus... Rude... Meilleur ami...

...

...

...

-Ok! Ca va, je viens vous aider, abandonna Rufus.

Après quelques efforts et claques diverses et variées, Reno reprit ses esprits. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les posa sur Rufus qui lui tenait la tête posée sur ses genoux.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hurla le roux en mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et Rufus.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Elena.

-J'en sais rien... fit Rufus.

-Toi! Balbutia le roux en pointant le blond du doigt. Toi! Et Rude! Vous... Putain!

Reno, les yeux écarquillés, fixait Rufus, horrifié.

-Tu vois où on en arrive avec tes conneries! S'énerva Rufus avec Tseng.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il se souviendrait! Protesta le brun.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, fit sèchement le Vice-Président à son subordonné, la voix froide et le ton tranchant.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur le Vice-Président, répondit Tseng.

-Les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu où j'ai mis...

Rude, en rentrant, s'immobilisa et se tut sur le seuil en voyant la belle assemblée dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les gars? Demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Reno passa de Rufus à Rude, puis de Rude à Rufus et enfin, il éclata de rire.

-Et qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à lui?

-J'en sais strictement rien, dit Elena.

-Waw, le couple de beaux gosses! S'exclama enfin Reno, la voix étouffé par sa main.

-Quoi? Fit Rude, complètement paumé. On m'explique?

-Quel couple? commença Rufus, on n'est pas ensemble. Je l'ai tapé, c'est tout.

-Mais vous couchez ensemble, fit Reno.

-Mais non! Mais d'où est-ce qu'il...

-Mais si, pour moi, vous êtes ensemble! Eh, dis, Rudo, le boss, c'est un bon coup?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il bave, lui?

-En fait, tout a commencé quand je leur ai donné l'ordre de nettoyer la plante grasse à la bière, ici... commença le blond.

-T'es sex-friend avec le boss! Coupa Reno.

-Ah non, pas du tout, répondit Rude.

-C'est quoi cette connerie? S'énerva Rufus. Quand je te dis qu'il a mal compris!

-Ça va, c'est bon, t'as mal compris, Reno. Je t'ai dit que Rufus avait frappé Rude, pas qu'il avait couché avec lui, expliqua Tseng.

-C'est ça ouais, rattrapez-vous au branches! S'exclama Reno.

-Apparemment, c'est inutile d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis, dit Rufus. Maintenant, le tout, c'est que Reno n'aille pas raconter ce mensonge autre part. Reno?

Reno regarda Rufus, puis Rude, puis Elena, puis Tseng, puis la plante et conclut:

-Plante you!

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça? Demanda Rufus.

-Ca doit être un mélange de « Fuck you » et de la situation présente, fit Tseng.

-Like a boss, fit Reno en désignant Tseng. J'vais le dire à tout le monde.

Sur ce, Reno se leva et courut vers la sortie du bâtiment, fermement décidé à tout raconter à la Tour Shinra entière, sans se douter qu'à ses trousses, il avait un blond furax, un Tseng avec un mal de tête pas croyable, une Elena morte de rire et un Rude qui s'en foutait royalement.

Quoique si, il le savait. C'est même pour ça qu'il courait.

* * *

_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! :)_

_Bisous!_


End file.
